His Eyes
by Huaile
Summary: Alec had never liked parties of any sort, but then he saw those eyes. They were ringed in liquid gold and black, greenish-gold pools of mischief, half-lidded. They were glowing in the dim light, and the way he was gazing at Alec made him flush and glance away.


**This is probably the first Mortal Instruments story I've written that isn't Heronstairs**

**I don't ship malec, really, but this is an exception**

**Happy sixteenth birthday, Gabby**

* * *

What had initially caught his attention was his eyes.

Alec had never liked parties of any sort, and he'd hated seeing Downworlders and Shadowhunters and even mundanes having so much fun, drinking and dancing and just the general freedom it induced, and he especially hated this party, seeing _his_ Jace (by the Angel, he was so beautiful tonight) with _her,_ and he looked truly happy, and his eyes were always on her and (he _hated _her, he wanted to be looked at like that, to be wanted and needed and loved and-) then he saw those eyes.

They were ringed in liquid gold and black, greenish-gold pools of mischief, half-lidded. They were glowing in the dim light, and the way he was gazing at Alec made him flush and glance away. He could still feel those eyes on him, and it compelled him to look again, this time ignoring the eyes (he didn't know what he'd do if he looked at those eyes again) and he nearly blanched when he saw only the open leather jacket and the jeans low on his hips. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further, and Alec's scowl deepened because he'd done that on purpose, just for a glimpse of more skin (he wanted—no, needed— to see more, more, _more)_ and the smirk on those lips was what broke him. He was positively radiating lust and desire, and directing it directly at Alec, who didn't know what quite to do, and he just turned away. It wasn't worth getting interested, and nothing would come out of it anyway.

* * *

_Will._

That was the first thing he'd thought when he'd seen the boy; a silly, foolish thought. Will was dead, had been for a shame that Will had been completely infatuated with that girl. But—he couldn't help think it, that he was similar to Will. It was the boy's eyes, he supposed. They had the same eyes; dark, dark blue, serious, solemn. He seemed the very image of Will; but where Will's had been curly, this boy's was straight, and where Will's skin had been a ruddy tan, this boy's was pale (like cream, and Magnus had a sudden thought, _I want to taste him_) and there was a scowl that cut a slash on his face, not a smirk or mischievous grin. He wasn't making himself the center of attention like Will did so effortlessly, and while Magnus could see a _parabatai _rune, there appeared to be no-one with him. Not like Will and Jem, always together.

...He _was_ rather cute, though. Almost like a mundane schoolgirl, glancing back and forth shyly, blushing even...so very cute. _I want him_. Magnus could see he had a chance, a pretty large chance at that, if he was reacting this way with only a glance. He couldn't help a smirk, and knowing the result, ran his hand through his hair, mussing the spikes further. A darker blush spread across the boy's cheeks and Magnus realized that he _had _to have him, and his want only grew when the boy turned away from him, as if uninterested. And that was where he got the idea.

_Where had he gone?_ Almost frantically, Alec's eyes darted around the room, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of dark hair and slanted emerald-gold eyes, bronzed skin and a flashing grin. It was almost as if he were being drawn to him, but—no. This wouldn't _go _anywhere, and Alec _knew_ these types of guys (because Jace was the same way, and look where it'd gotten him) and he wasn't willing to risk getting hurt again, not for _this_—

"Why so uptight, darling?" Alec couldn't help relaxing at his voice; deep, and he could almost hear a hint of a laugh.

"I am _not—_darling?!"

"Mmhm," warm arms around his waist made him jump, a low laugh by his ear, a breath gently blown in his ear, a flinch, "what's your name and what are you doing here alone?"

"I _wasn't _alone, but Jace…" Alec made a mental note to _kill_ his _parabatai_ later, "left."

"Jace?"

"My _parabatai. _My name's Alec, by the way."

"Ah." Alec realized with faint disbelief that the man behind him sounded..._relieved_. "You're not a Herondale, by any chance?"

"Lightwood."

He started. "How quaint."

"How so?"

"Nothing, nothing." the man pulled away and spun away (something made Alec follow him outside) and the man laughed, seeing Alec beside him, "haven't your parents taught you not to go anywhere with strangers?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh? You don't even know who I am." a wolfish grin, those cat eyes gleaming.

"So?"

Another laugh, this time, his head thrown back, loud, almost condescending, "Little Lightwood, how naive. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane."

* * *

The frightened look on the boy's—Alec's—face made up for _everything._ He was just so _cute, _it made me want him even more, to hear all the sounds that'd come from those lips (_they looked so soft_) and see all the cute faces he'd make (he was about to just bend the boy over right here)—

"I didn't know." he sounded apologetic, but not scared anymore. Curious.

"Come with me." A rash decision, but Magnus couldn't just _stand_ there and let this opportunity pass, not with this boy standing here just _begging _to be fucked. Without waiting to see if he'd follow, Magnus strode away (but god, if the boy didn't follow, he'd spend the whole night masturbating and he wasn't looking forward to that). A faint gasp and Magnus hid a grin at the quiet footsteps that echoed his own.

"So, boy, still going to defend yourself against me, if I decide to _try_ something?"

Another gasp and Alec's voice was small. "I can take it."

_Fuck._

The hitch in Magnus' breath made Alec grin; it was clear who'd won that round. But did that mean he was going to…? Alec decided he wouldn't really mind it (his eyes kept wandering to the strip of bare skin between the leather jacket and the jeans that hung low off his hips. They were _tight_ jeans, too. Izzy would be so jealous, Alec thought, if she could see him now, with…

Alec let his gaze wander back to Magnus. "Why me?"

"Hm?"

"You could've chosen anyone else; why me?"

"You looked like…" Magnus' features sobered, "someone I knew long ago. That and," the mischief was back as quickly as it'd left, "you were too cute, I couldn't let you get taken by someone else."

Oh.

* * *

He was nervous. It was making the Chairman pace anxiously, and that wasn't doing good things for Magnus' nerves either. Alec reached down and absently petted the Chairman, who, surprisingly, let him, and with a quiet mew of content, hopped off the floor to curl in Alec's lap.

"Huh."

It made Alec jump. "What?"

"Nothing." Magnus slid off the jacket, noting Alec's eyes dart away, and sprawled out on the chaise across from Alec's chair, regarding the Lightwood with lidded eyes. He really did look like a Herondale, he mused, again remembering Will. What a pity.

"Magnus,"

"Hm?"

"Oh-I...I thought you were sleeping."

"No, just watching you." The words slipped out without Magnus' permission, and Alec's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Why?"

"Why not, darling?" It was purred; he didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did. It made the flush grow darker on Alec's cheeks and he began fidgeting, even more so when Magnus stood and stood in front of him, the sudden jerk Alec had deposited the Chairman on the carpet, and Magnus took his place in Alec's lap. He could hear the boy's breath hitch and he couldn't help leaning in, only to rest his cheek against Alec's shoulder.

"So cute."

Alec decided he liked having Magnus this close to him, the heat and weight of his body pressing against his felt comfortable, even natural. Said warlock nuzzled into the curve of Alec's neck and pressed closer (not that either of them minded) and Alec wished that time could stop like this.

"Magnus-"

"Don't speak." it was mumbled against his skin and the breath, hot on his throat, made Alec jump. It felt weird (not bad, but different) and Magnus seemed to realize this and spoke again, "you're cute. Especially your eyes."

Alec felt another blush coming on and he decided he rather liked this warlock (despite how much he made him blush) and he again wished time could stop like this. "Yours are better. More unique."

"Huh." It was said curiously, with an undertone of affection, "that's a first."

"What?"

"That someone's ever said that. And that-" he paused, "never mind."

"Tell me!"

"Make me." It was said so lazily (as if Magnus knew Alec couldn't) that Alec scowled (he realized that Magnus was baiting him but he didn't care) and shoved the warlock from his lap. Who fell with a yelp in an ungraceful heap on the carpet. Gold-green eyes glared up at him and Magnus ran a hand through his hair, annoyed. "What was that for?"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Fine," Magnus grinned, "on one condition."

"Fine," Alec huffed, rolled his eyes. For a high warlock, he was rather childish.

"A kiss."

"On the cheek?" He knew he was blushing again.

Magnus shook his head and tapped his lips, "Right here."

Alec (knew this had to be bait but he didn't mind) frowned but didn't resist as Magnus got back up and settled himself in Alec's lap again, the grin not on his lips but in his eyes. "Waiting."

He wanted to say that he'd never been kissed, but he was scared now, and his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, so loudly he could've sworn Magnus heard it, and his gaze dropped to Magnus' lips (they looked so soft) and he wanted so badly to kiss him, so bad that it hurt, and he wanted, wanted, _wanted._

"Well?"

Alec's gaze met the smouldering molten gold of Magnus' eyes and they were dark now, dark in lust, and he realized that the more he thought about it, the more scared he get (his heart was pounding even harder now, he couldn't breathe) and

Magnus was kissing him.

* * *

Alec's breath hitched in his throat (so cute) and Magnus couldn't help biting down hard on the boy's lip; wanted to hear those sounds again. Another mewling sound and Alec pressed into Magnus, his hands hesitantly coming up to lightly rest against Magnus' shoulders before wrapping around his neck and he flinched as Magnus' hands found the hem of his shirt before slipping under and Alec jerked away, lips kiss bruised.

"Cold," it was a low gasp, and Magnus realized he still had rings covering his fingers, and he just shrugged and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Alec's jeans and pulled him back to his lips, his hands again slipping under his shirt to brush his fingers against every inch of skin he could. A strangled moan pushed itself from Alec's throat as he felt Magnus' lips descend on his neck, and each touch felt like fire, and he needed, wanted more, but he remembered with difficulty that this wasn't what was supposed to happen, and he drew away, wiping his lips on the backside of his hand, going back over to the chaise and letting himself fall down on it.

Alec seemed lost by the sudden lack of Magnus and glared, betrayed, at the warlock. "What was that for?"

"I got my kiss, I'm fine."

"Then tell me."

Poo, he'd remembered. "You're just different, is all."

"Tell me more?" Alec's voice trailed off, then quietly, he added, "I'll give you another kiss for it..."

"Then come here."

* * *

Dizzy. The light touch of Magnus' hands against Alec's skin felt like fire, every kiss seared through him and it made his knees weak, he would've fallen had Magnus not held him up. He was sure the warlock could feel him trembling (he realized Magnus was grinning against his lips) so much that he had to break away and Magnus took the opportunity to nuzzle into the curve of Alec's neck, his hands sneaking under his shirt again, staying there for only a moment, before Alec, with a shiver, realized that Magnus was too impatient to physically take off Alec's clothes, and instead had magicked them off (if that even made sense, Alec's brain was stuttering to a stop under the heat of Magnus' teeth and lips and tongue on his skin, the hands resting on his waist were now tangling in his hair as the warlock drew them backwards to the chaise and Alec clumsily landed atop Magnus, and he dimly noted that the warlock also had no clothes, a rather handy idea, he mused, and then all thought was gone as Magnus bit down _hard_ on his neck.

"Mn-!" He was ashamed of the pleading noise he'd made but right now he _didn't care._

"That'll leave a mark." Magnus sounded satisfied; that only made Alec want him more (if that was even possible).

"I want-!" Alec had to gasp it out, tugging at Magnus' hair to get him to _stop doing that with his tongue_-

"Then by all means, darling."

* * *

Magnus hadn't realized how badly he wanted Alec until the Lightwood boy had murmured that he wanted him too; Magnus could practically swear every part of his body was humming in delight, pleasure, lust and _was that love_? No, couldn't be. Magnus frowned at that and shoved the thought into the farthest corner of his mind, and instead focused on the shocked look on Alec's face because instead of sitting atop Magnus on the chaise, he was pinned down, his bare skin sliding deliciously against the silk sheets. Magnus grinned down at him but Alec just pulled him back down to his lips, eyes hazed over in lust. _He had such beautiful eyes_, Magnus thought, his own eyes sliding shut at the faintest pressure of Alec's teeth against his lower lip. An almost-wince (Magnus had never liked being bitten, but it was too cute that Alec was doing it so he didn't mind) and Alec shoved Magnus away suddenly, his breaths coming short and fast.

"What's wrong, darling?"

Alec just shook his head and held out his arms, which Magnus ignored in favor of tracing his way down the Lightwood's rapidly hitching chest with hands and lips and teeth and tongue, he couldn't help a laugh at, upon poking his finger into Alec's belly button, the younger jerked, a startled (_cute_) yelp passing his lips. Ticklish. Useful information for next time.

"Do something!" Alec's voice broke at the end and the last word drifted into a frustrated moan at the feeling of Magnus' mouth against the inside of his thigh, teasingly close.

"Patience, love." Magnus' voice was muffled against Alec's skin and he bit down, no doubt leaving another mark (not that either of them particularly minded).

"No!" This time the moan was one of happiness and Alec stiffened as Magnus' fingers prodded him, slick, cold. "Cold!"

"It won't be for long," Magnus focused on not giving up with his fingers and just bending the boy over and fucking him into tomorrow, "bear with it." A chaste kiss to Alec's forehead. The boy nodded, eagerly pulling Magnus back to his lips, his hips jerking up in sync with a startled mewl and Magnus peered down at the boy, whose eyes were alight with…pleasure?

"Feels good?"

A broken nod, hitched breaths. "M-more…"

Magnus could practically see his level of self-restraint drop at that, and with a pleased laugh, flipped Alec over and plunged in.

* * *

Alec rolled over to gaze down at Magnus' relaxed face. He looked content, pleased with himself. Almost like a child that'd gotten a second piece of candy. "Magnus."

One slit eye opened sleepily, and Magnus didn't bother answering, just reached up to tug Alec back down to lay next to him, nuzzling into Alec's bare shoulder.

"Go out with me."

Silence, and Alec felt the hope that'd bloomed in his chest deflate. Then a laugh, delighted. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Well**

**Considering I only did this in four days, I think it's rather good (sorry it's so short though). Maybe a sequel, maybe not, we'll see**

**Reviews much appreciated**


End file.
